Three Hits
by Melmm
Summary: Three drabbles: Meredith/Derek, Cristina/Meredith, Alex/George.


Author: Emmie  
Title: Choices  
Fandom: Grey's Anatomy  
Pairing(s): Derek/Meredith  
Rating: G  
Continuity: The episode that it's obviously from. I can't find the title online, sorry.  
Author's note: I've been meaning to write this forever. Apparently it took a few weeks, but my suspicions have been confirmed: getting the fuck out of my parent's house was good for my muse.

Summary: Derek chooses. Drabble.

"So pick me. Choose me. Love me."

And he does. How could he not? He has loved her from the first moment he saw her, which is bad and cliche and so utterly true that the fact that just thinking it makes him cringe and remind himself that he is a surgeon, not a poet, becomes sort of irrelevant.

He loves her in a way that he has loved exactly one other person in his life. And seeing that one person with someone else -- well, that nearly destroyed him.

And so it seems that her pleas contradict one another, and of the three, he chooses the only one he can. He loves her. He loves her far too much to be with her.

When he informs her of his decision, or rather, when she realizes exactly what his failure to do so means, he hides behind obligation, behind eleven years of tradition. He hates the coldness in his voice nearly as much as the words themselves, but she knows him too well by now, and he knows her well enough to know she's relentless. The slightest opportunity, the smallest chink in his defense, and she will find it, and work at it until he is blurting out the truth almost without realizing it, and, as she walks away, he realizes he had almost wanted her to. Aren't surgeons supposed to be decisive?

Perhaps he should have been a poet after all.

Author: Emmie  
Title: Your Person  
Fandom: Grey's Anatomy  
Pairing(s): Cristina/Meredith  
Rating: PG  
Continuity: Open to interpretation.  
Author's note: Another one that's been meaning to be written ever since the line "I'm your person" was in...well, whichever episode it was in. The bunny has evolved just a tiny bit since then, but yeah.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

Summary: Cristina's not quite sure how she gets into these things... Drabble.

Sometimes Cristina wondered just how she got herself into these things.

She'd only stopped by the house to pick something up -- simple, in, out, five minutes, less if you didn't stop to chat, and she hadn't planned on it. The door had been slightly ajar, and when tapping on it had produced no welcoming committee, she'd let herself in and made for the stairs. Which was when she'd heard the sound. The sound that she should have recognized, and then turned and run.

But she hadn't, and now she found herself standing in the upstairs hallway, staring into Meredith's bedroom (and wondering what, exactly, the woman had against closing doors) at the redhead, who was sprawled on the bed, crying over McDreamy, or George, or...well, if she was going to stand here and list everyone and everything that Meredith might possibly be crying over, she might well be here all day, she realized.

Cursing herself inwardly, Cristina stepped into the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Meredith didn't notice; Meredith didn't so much as look up from the pillow where she had buried her face as deeply as she could, as if that would effectively silence her sobs, until Cristina sat on the bed next to her. Meredith looked up, propping herself on her side. Cristina didn't say a word, only pushed back a bit of hair that was stuck to her friend's face before stretching out awkwardly to lie beside her. She pulled Meredith closer so that their bodies nestled together, wrapping one arm protectively around the redhead as the other stoked a bit jerkily through her hair, a bit unsure, but doing the best she could, until the other woman's rasping breaths slowed into the soft patterns of sleep.

Cristina lingered, knowing that she needed to leave before Meredith woke or anyone else came home. This was definitely one of those moments that would never be spoken of again.

Still...

It was kind of nice being someone's person.

Author: Emmie  
Title: You Know What They Say...  
Fandom: Grey's Anatomy  
Pairing(s): Alex/George  
Rating: PG  
Continuity: Fairly irrelevant.  
Author's note: For Teri, from the drabble meme. Take a guess what her word was. This is the only drabble I've ever managed to make exactly 100 words! Woo, go me!

Summary: You know what they say about those who accuse others... Drabble.

"Tell me you did not actually just say that," Alex demanded, twisting around from his position on the bench, where he sat pulling his shoes on.

"Say what?" Meredith and Izzie replied, but it was O'Malley that he was looking at.

"Did I just hear you use the word 'shibby?'"

George quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah...and?"

"Dude, only gay guys say that," Alex retorted, shaking his head.

Predictably, the group defended their friend and walked off, leaving him sitting there.

With a clear and unobstructed view of O'Malley's ass as he followed.

"Shibby," Alex muttered to himself, grinning.


End file.
